Just the Egyptian Next Door
by MyPassword
Summary: The new girl in school is quite interesting since she knows that Spirit of the Puzzle. She comes to Yugi saying that she wants Atem's forgiveness but he doesn't know what she's talking about and Atem is avoiding his questions about her. M cuz there's blood later on.


**Just to tell you, it's taking place semi manga and semi anime. In the manga it was a month before Yugi went to Egypt to bring Atem to the afterlife and during that month is where this is placed. I hope you enjoy! Also this is my first FanFic. Be nice! :D**

* * *

"Please welcome Tokiwa Ankoku."

Yugi looked up from his notebook. There in front of him stood the new girl that everyone was raving about. She really was as pretty as they said even though she wasn't Japanese. He looked over to Tea who was staring at the girl with interest. Tea wasn't as pretty as the new girl, that was for sure, but he didn't dare say that out loud for fear of her wrath.

"Hello, I hope we all can be good friends."

Her thick accent rolled across her lips. Her accent was Egyptian which frightened him a bit. Actually, anything from Egypt tended to frighten him for the threat that it might take over the world. His suspicion started to awake the sleeping pharaoh who stirred in the back of his mind. He came out of the puzzle hovering next to the boy as he examined the girl. The girl seemed to bring an old anger out in Atem because Yugi could feel it clenching his chest.

'_What's wrong other me?'_

_'I know that girl.'_

Yugi jerked his head back to Tokiwa who was making her way past Ryou. The boy seemed to pull away from her presence as if she had a knife on her. Yugi slightly smiled for a moment, humored by the boy's girl-shyness, but the moment quickly faded when he saw that Tokiwa was sitting right behind him. He saw Joey and Tristan stare at the girl nearly drooling on themselves. He still didn't dare admit out loud that she was better looking than Anzu who looked ready to knock the two boys' heads together.

Turning, he looked back to Tokiwa who blankly stared at him for a moment before giving him a bright smile. They stayed that way for a moment before her eyes drifted over to the spirit who was glaring daggers into her head. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she continued to look at him with her black, bottomless eyes. Yugi jerked away trying to focus on the teacher though Atem's anger started to crawl up his spine and grab the back of his head. How could she possible see him?

Clenching his pencil and his teeth Yugi tried desperately to focus on something else besides the staring contest behind him. His focus turned to Tristan who saw him and gave him a thumbs up. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment from understanding what his friend was implying. A pencil was flicked at the boy from a mad looking teenage girl who tended to be over protective of him. Tea silently mouthed to Tristan 'What's wrong with you?'.

Atem finally pulled back into the puzzle, some how, ignoring the dark skinned girl.

'_Maybe she's jealous?' _the spirit mused gesturing towards Tea.

Yugi pushed the thought away, after all he could clearly see that Tea was jealous.

'_Hasna is indeed beautiful.'_

Yugi looked at the window trying to see her reflection. She was putting her long, flowing black hair into a pony tail.

_'Is_ _that her real name? Hasna?'_

He could feel his other self nodding.

_'It means beautiful. Her parents rightly named her.'_ He decided to add,_ 'They should have named her slut.'_

It took Yugi a moment before he understood what Atem said and nearly fell out of his desk. Too many thoughts came to mind about what Atem meant by that. Thinking about it made him turn red. Looking up he saw a very concerned blue eyed girl looking at him with confusion. He mouth to her, 'Other me'. She nodded her head in understanding then turned back towards the teacher.

_'What do you mean by that?'_ Yugi fretted.

_'Nothing much.'_

Yugi placed his head in hands trying to force out the images that threatened to appear to him. Atem found it amusing as his laughter rang through Yugi's head. Either Atem was being serious or just trying to tease him like he always did. He wasn't sure which one but if Atem was so angry at her then it was probably for a good reason, or his comment might have been to appease him from their staring contest.

'_How do you know her?'_

Atem shrugged seemingly trying to blow it off though, thankfully, he wasn't angry with the girl anymore. Yugi looked back to the window seeing Atem stare at her, but she was looking at the teacher. Eventually the spirit gave up, then fading into his consciousness completing forgetting about her. It seemed highly complicated between the two, but perhaps she wasn't a threat.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short but yeah, so is Hasna or Tokiwa. I know Yugi's short.  
**


End file.
